harkversefandomcom-20200215-history
Solaryk Pix and Ojavi Altoria Pix
"Please tell me that was another Salarian, with an omniwhip, haNGING OFF. A FLYING CAR. OUTSIDE OF THE WINDOWS?!" -Solaryk Pix Personality description Solaryk Solaryk is a warm, artistic soul, which is what brought Vito to him in the first place. He genuinely cares for his family, and is very close to them. Much like Vito, it may seem to others that he is married to his work. But really, they're both history/art nerds and love what they do. He would definitely feel much better if Vito would just stay home, do simple digs, or work at the museum with him. It would stop his plates from graying prematurely... Ojavi Still fairly young, this Hanar baby is still discovering many things, and can barely sit still. She loves swimming and playing make believe, and has a fondness for human magic tricks. She is discovered quite early by the Pixes to be a total cuddle bug. Physical description Solaryk Sol is a greyish-black plated Turian (picture isn't all that on point) with dark teal clan markings. He is in the norm, height-wise, but has less muscle mass than other Turians, namely, his brother. His face plates are less defined than most "conventionally attractive" men. A human could compare that trait to a broken nose, or buck teeth. He dresses rather fashionably, as the curator of a museum should. Ojavi Ojavi glows constantly from talking non-stop, making her body a beautiful iridescent purple to pink. She is still quite small, but her tentacles are long enough to comfortably wrap around both her dads when cuddling. While Hanar don't wear clothing, she sometimes has a pretty knit purple scarf, one of the only clothing items her grandmother gave them that fits. Campaign Spoilers SPOILERS BELLOW (obviously) When Sol learns of Vito's heritage, he's ecstatic to know his husband will possibly stay with him longer. On another hand, when GMIC tells him about the letters Vito wrote him in case he'd die, he doesn't like thinking that his husband was ready for such an eventuality. They have their very first argument over the Salarian not telling him. After the major find Solaryk's museum gets -an actual Prothean-, he starts getting harassed by Jelon, who proposes to buy the Prothean for a project at Binary Helix. He doesn't tell Vito, mostly because the museum was told to stay quiet until the exposition is through. He keeps refusing the offers, until Vito gets involved. Sol finds it hilarious that Vito thought he was in any danger, but also kind of cute. Vito thought the adoption finalisation would have to wait until after the galaxy was in a safe state, but in Session 19, Vito gets a surprise visit from Sol... and Ojavi. They spend the day swimming together, unknowingly filling Vito with determination on their last day before the final confrontation. Fun facts * Kiwi drew so much Ojavis in his sketchbook, there is about one per page. * He also has a life sized Ojavi plush (it is seen comfortably wrapped on his shoulders in Session 19) * Solaryk's name came from Kiwi's planned MES1 character. * Solaryk is the middle child of 3, Lucretia was never mentioned due to Kiwi forgetting to write Sol's family down on the character questionnaire. When he later mentioned Augustus was a Fornax porn star in passing, though, Hark felt he had to make him appear... Category:Character Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Mass Effect S2